


Bordeaux (The Time's Up)

by velvetskyandcrimsonseas



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Corruption, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mafia NCT, Oral Sex, Platonic Soulmates, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smut, Threats of Violence, Underground, and jaemin is taeyong's brother, jeno is doyoung's brother, taeyong and doyoung are sharing platonic love, there will be more characters coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetskyandcrimsonseas/pseuds/velvetskyandcrimsonseas
Summary: This was never supposed to happen.He wasn't supposed to fall in love with the enemy, and he certainly wasn't supposed to aim the barrel of the gun at a companion wearing proudly a shiny badge Doyoung keeps in the back pocket of his dusty trousers."Put the gun down, now!"Foolish, and amateur. Doyoung smirks, hands tightly clutched around HK45 pointed to a total of sixteen special ops holding much heavier weapons kept on target standing before them.Foolish, and amateur. Doyoung's on his own, and he should have known better than to trust his enemy.So he shoots because he has nothing to lose. One shot, two shots.Head meets concrete. He's positive of one thing; it's over.He's finally set free.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

_They rode the highs of their passion as if it was the last rodeo they'll ever catch, something that doesn't quite sit well with Doyoung while riding Jaehyun's cock; familiar warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach hinting ever-so anticipating release. Jaehyun's member throbs at Doyoung's tightness knowing that the next stop was another lower place than they've ever sunk to before._

_The higher the high, the lower the low, and all the time the emotions are kept at bay on Jaehyun's side. To look betrayer in the eyes riding them both to world-shattering ecstasy, forbidden feeling suffocating throbbing heart; it's intoxicating. Exciting. Painful._

_The laughter soul uniting, and high jinx crazy-ass fun. Doyoung's head hits against Jaehyun's tattooed and toned chest. He lets the raven-haired male rest for a bit._

_As they get untangled from one another, Jaehyun jumps out of the bed picking up all his things off the floor._

_"Where are you going, Jaehyun-ah?"_

_But Doyoung stops at the question, eyes wide and mouth tightly pressed. There's a gun pointed at him. Jaehyun's pointing a gun at him._

_"You thought I wouldn't find out, you little whore?"_

_The moment Jaehyun's eyes fixed his own into intensive gaze was the moment Doyoung truly feared for the first time in a few months the presence of a man standing high above him. Jaehyun knew who he really was, is. And Jaehyun's contemplating right now._

_"You'll either give me your phone and leave this place or have me paint these white walls with your brain."_

_This was it. The end to his delirium. A life that was never real. A part of him already dies, but Doyoung's smart enough to trigger a raging man before him. For God's sake, his brother is the next target and will be easily eliminated if Jaehyun decides to blow his brains out as he claims._

_So Doyoung urgently picks up his things, leaving his phone as instructed, dressing as fast as he can while Jaehyun counts minutes, seconds, milliseconds._

_He reaches the doors of the hotel room, looking back at the latter standing with back faced, tears pooling as quick as a tight feeling in his chest accumulates giving him little chance to breathe properly._

_"I'll shoot Doyoung-ah if you don't get out. I fucking mean it!", were the last words triggering whimpers out of the mentioned man's quivering lips. It's over._

_Their story is over, and they're going back to what they really are._

**Enemies.**


	2. Six Months and Two Weeks...

It's as clear as day that Doyoung did not look forward to meeting set up abruptly knowing whatever is to be discussed is urgent, and possibly dangerous.

Danger isn't foreign to Doyoung, but to say he's fond of it would be a blatant lie. As much as he chose himself to be what he is, Doyoung would often have a second thought on why he chose to be what he is today. 

This routine mission is feeling less "routine" every time they respond to call-ups. The complex that was so archaic above ground has given way to the state of the art equipment below and the insistence for someone of his expertise is becoming more apparent. If Doyoung wasn't such an idealist he'd turn around right now; he couldn't think of a pay-check high enough to take a file of a round table with that name imprinted in black and white on the very first page: Jung Jaehyun (NCT - Neo City).

If he wasn't an idealist to make him want to find out what is written inside. Of course, you'd either have to live under a rock or in a deserted place to not know who Jung Jaehyun is. 

His eyes roam around looking at the co-workers and important officials gathered on one side of the room which looks like an extra space with extra cost that makes no sense to Doyoung. Looking up to Park Chanyeol, ex-sergeant major of the army discharged two years ago due to severe damage to his right hand makes him realize who he stands before. Surprise on his face disguised with a stoic expression as taught many times in training days. Whatever surprises you cannot visibly expose you. 

This mission is not a joke and is not to be treated like one given who is in charge of it. It clears up a fog; an image as vivid as a portrait of a concubine hanging on the wall across him. 

You see, Doyoung comes from a military-oriented family. His great-grandfather was once a five-star general, his father was a general and he is currently a minister of civil protection security giving him no other choice but to raise his son the way generations before him were upbrought. 

Albeit not a part of the military directly, Doyoung earned his place in the special organization against crime named Titans. No civilian nor even important personnel knew who these guys are. Their profiles are kept protected and secured, erased from this world. Doyoung leaves no traces to his past, present, and future. No one knows in this world he exists except for his family and higher authority instances hiring organizations of such kind for missions that will take place as quietly as it's possible.

But nothing's quite quiet about Jung Jaehyun. Heir of Jung Sanghyun, late ex-mobster who got shot several years ago in front of the gates of his villa, unprepared but expected. Mobsters couldn't live with the stolen money without making any enemies along the way, and the Jung family is not a small fish. In fact, it is the most notorious family with probably most enemies coming after their tracks, waiting to scavenge like vultures and take everything the powerful family has.

And they are extremely powerful for how many years they control the city, so Doyoung cannot pretend a surprise when invitation lands on his hands. They are the best of the best, he'll be proud enough to brag about tasks that could take years to finish was accomplished in just a few weeks with a team he has on his side.

A team that he looks to over his shoulder, his right arm coming closer to whisper subtly. 

"I think we're in for a hell of a ride here."

And Doyoung agrees with a subtle nod. He knows exactly what Taeyong talks about. This is not a small mobster, a criminal of minor law breaches. They are currently discussing a criminal so vile rumored to have a huge meat grinder in the basement intended for anyone who gets in his way. Many murder cases still left unresolved but clearly related to his name, many unexplained robberies, and all kinds of misdeeds one can imagine.

Sudden movement before him attracts his attention back to Chanyeol whose deep voice resonates against the walls loud and clear.

"We've gathered here because this is our final chance, a final solution. We need to take Jung Jaehyun down, and we need to do this with immediate effect.", ex-sergeant stops to rise rounded glasses up his nose before continuing.

"You see, this will probably be one of the hardest missions we'll take. Jung Jaehyun, as you all are aware, is the biggest threat to this country and its authoritative system. He's known for many criminal acts including murder cases, robberies, even illegal drug transportation. Jung Jaehyun is not a small deal, guys. I still remember how influential his father was. Imagine being powerful to have then president's throat squeezed in a tight grasp he almost took his position over."

Everyone remains quiet in the room letting Chanyeol speak without interruption. 

"His son, his heir of course, decides to continue where his father left off. And I'm telling you right now, Sanghyun was a brutal motherfucker. But his son, I've never seen someone twisted-sadistic in my entire life and I've seen much shit you all couldn't even dream about."

Doyoung doesn't doubt looking how limp right sleeve untucks out of his pants. His eyes quickly move up to see an ex-sergeant looking directly into him.

"This man gets excited on a mere image of dismembered enemies, betrayers lying helplessly on the ground.", and for this reason, Doyoung's gaze drops back to a file lying on a table as discomfort surges forward at the images flashing before his eyes. He's also seen much shit, blood-covered bodies, strangled people, and even been forced to murder in certain circumstances, but he could never find any amusement in killing people. To think there are people who find it thrilling sends shivers down his spine even if he's supposed to be used to it.

He's supposed to get used to it already. But like the rest of the world, deep inside he's only a human. A human desensitized on gore and horror, but not completely apathetic.

"Jung Jaehyun is planning something big. I'm not sure whether we talk about the drug dealing system or perhaps selling something bigger like a weapon but I'm sure of one thing. It'll bring hell upon us, and I'm not quite sure how much time we have hence I've decided along with the minister of civil protection, Mr. Kim security to engage Titans into this, of course, if you're interested."

On the mention of his father's name, Doyoung raises an eyebrow but not much surprised to learn his father's mingled in this given how many years he's been working to take the family down. Still, bile rises in his throat barely preventing himself to scoff when Taeyong's hand comes to rest against his shoulder.

Chanyeol looks back at Doyoung with a sly smirk crept up his lips as he walks closer to the younger man.

"I'm sure you know how proud minister is. He told me everything about your ways of working and how successful your team is."

It takes utter strength not to bite back, but Doyoung regains composure reminding himself who stands before him and how important is to show discretion as if not affected in the slightest. He'll have his word with his father once the meeting is over anyway.

"Of course, sir. It is our duty to protect the country and all civilians. We do not offer less, nor we sell a fog to mass media. We work from shadows, public boasting is not in our job description."

Chanyeol's eyes glimmer ever so slightly out of pleasant surprise but he's a veteran and he knows to quickly cover any sign of satisfaction. No compliments said when vow to protect people is at a higher value that speaks volumes. Doyoung doesn't expect any nor salivates for empty prises. He's here to accept this task whether he likes it or not, and accomplish the mission they count him on.

"Very well then. I'm looking forward to developing a strategy with you, alone. I count you to meet me on Wednesday, six-hundred-thirty sharp. I'll have my people pick you up. We'll need to stay as far from the center here. Even most protected walls have ears."

  
The meeting is dismissed with a few brief information when six men gather in their hidden room, a place at the outskirts far from the public eye.

"Okay, I must say this mission is kind of sketchy."

One of six agents voices out letting his legs dangle off the couch as the other five sit around him equally amused. Doyoung looks at the owner of the voice, tall and strong Hongkonger going by pseudonym Lucas sprawled with no problems to bother him, and clicks with his tongue loud enough to get their attention.

"You wanna elaborate perhaps?"

Yeah, Lucas is always ready to elaborate this time no difference as his eyes glimmer in excitement before he repositions himself on a couch and continues.

"Why now? I mean, Jung Jaehyun has taken control over the city a long time- scratch that, his father owned the city for twenty-something years. I'm kind of surprised they just happened to 'hire' us now.", Lucas concludes stress on hire purposely put as he challenges Doyoung wickedly to retort but gets easily disappointed when hum comes in response without any remark or slight jab to his cleverness as it usually happens. He always liked to pick on Doyoung but sensing how the older isn't in a mood down upon him to think how big in fact this task is. And serious. 

On the other side, a boyish-looking man clears his throat obviously showing interest to speak his mind.

"I am somehow wondering the same. I mean, he's been known for selling drugs, weapons, murders, and robberies for years. The government let it slide every time, so why are they 'turning against him' now?", a person going by the name Jungwoo rather thinks than asks out loud because he's aware none of them actually have an answer to this. Not even their leader, Doyoung.

Speaking of Doyoung, he quietly observes his team consisting of Taeyong, his right arm, and second in command. Lucas, strong fighter - a former soldier and current special agent working at the offense as well as a mine thrower. Jungwoo, tech prodigy, and medic. Kun - Titans' sniper. And lastly, Jeno - youngest of them all, a strategist and spy along with Doyoung; _his younger brother_. 

The raven-haired male's look lingers for a minute longer on his brother who looks back at him as if trying to decipher what the older is thinking about. A sharp sixth sense is both blessing and curse for Jeno when a thought crosses his mind. He knows where will this head, and he strongly dislikes the pattern tailored beforehand. _All in, I dare you to say it._

"All in."

All five heads turn to Doyoung who nonchalantly stands up and starts walking to the exit before Jeno's voice stops him in a track.

"No fucking way. You will not."

The sigh that came out of Doyoung's lips was a signal. Not of his resolve leaving but of the level his tension had reached. He expected that in all honesty and it still annoys the shit out of him. Slowly turning back to five sitting figures in stoic motion, Doyoung's gaze intensifies fixing Jeno in his place hoping he looks as intimidating as the mission itself is.

"Watch your mouth, Jeno. Respect your older brother."

Jeno takes no bullshit and apparently Doyoung's threatening remark is not enough for the younger to succumb to pathetic call out on hierarchy here. He raises his voice on purpose instead.

"You are not going bare-handed in the mission. Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Four men look between two brothers awkwardly sensing the tension thickens. It's the pride and to intervene in between two brothers is not the wisest idea; they have been there done that before.

Doyoung's body fully rotates to Jeno, with slow but firm steps showing no hesitation while the youngest member of the group rises up looking as big as ever. 

Taeyong doesn't like the atmosphere accumulating in the air hence he's one leg steady on the ground if things escalate quickly. Brothers are hard-headed, and that's why you cannot mistake them for being brothers. While Doyoung looks much collected in comparison to Jeno - young blood boiling with boisterous intensity, a long-time friend knows what ticks Doyoung off. And Jeno unfortunately uses this to trigger a fight right now.

"You will never disrespect me like that ever again. Especially not in front of our teammates. You understand?"

"I give a shit about that, don't patronize me Doyoung-hyung. You think I'll keep my mouth shut and stand aside when you practically go plan suicidal act, not including your teammates' opinion."

Doyoung's beyond pissed at this point, his steps getting heavier and smaller as he tries his damn best not to surge at his own brother. How dare he behave malapert humiliating both himself and his older brother in front of four men sitting as quiet as ever while watching the scene play before their eyes.

The anger from Jeno's eyes showed the scared child within, the boy who was taught to stand to his opinion and fight for it no matter how wrong can it be, starved of the compassion and understanding he desperately clings to. Doyoung could see the pain beneath it and his soul drowning in this persona his younger brother carved to fit a world of indifference. He can't fight him, he won't give into showing anything besides to offer a void, to let him vent out everything pent up. It'll help him focus better, and Doyoung needs a focused Jeno in a game. 

"Goodnight gentlemen, we'll speak tomorrow.", _don't forget I'm still your boss beside being your brother_ is left hanging in the air which makes Jeno all but mad. For Christ's sake, he won't sit still and let his brother enter the lion's cage alone. He watches Doyoung enter the passcode before disappearing behind the heavy metal door. He doesn't want to repeat the same mistake...

"Let go of it, Jeno-ya.", is the voice of Taeyong that pulls him out of the haze his mind is clogged with. 

"If you keep holding onto what happened in Vladivostok, you'll never be at peace. And we need you collected here. Especially now with Jaehyun case."

It's not that Jeno doesn't appreciate Taeyong. Heck, he considers him to be his second oldest brother but now as sensitivity increases and insecurities rise above his rationality, Jeno brushes Taeyong's hand off his shoulder a bit too harsh. 

"Mind your own business, and watch your own brother instead of trying to interfere in a relationship with my own."

Taeyong's sigh drags out. This will become a start to an unwanted end if they don't clear up their minds on time.

He can only pray that pride won't blind two brothers to their hypothetically said own demise. 

"Wasn't he supposed to meet us at that gala?"

The owner of the voice looked fitter than one could expect. His face tells of a lean body beneath his wintry garb and his expression is serious but not unkind. His accent was such a playful tune as if he was the star of some Hollywood blockbuster whatsoever. Charming as ever with Cheshire grin worn often, he looks across the room at the person sitting with much swagger no person would dare to lock eyes with, let alone cross him. 

His arms and neck covered in ink more than the skin, and his dark brown locks slicked back, under a cobalt-blue suit is a lithe body that knows how to play and his face backs it up. Within his pale and mobile face are eyes that twinkle. In just moments his mouth gives up on stoicism a charming man speaking to him miserably fails to project, breaking into a somewhat boyish grin looking as innocent as imagining having a beer with him. Except, no living soul can have a beer with him. 

Jaehyun hates beer only preferring the finest dry scotches and all kinds of fancy liquors you can name out there. He twirls a glass full of ice, lacking liquor in his hand, and looks his bodyguard dead in his eyes.

"I guess cops got to him first. I am not worried, they can't do anything at this point.", to which the person before him nods and sighs at the same time.

"Too bad, he was quite a good catch."

Bite, Jaehyun wants to add but chooses to ignore it. His bodyguard sighs again obviously having to say something but waits for his permission.

"Say, what bothers you Yuta?"

Yuta only proceeds to widen the grin on his face (if even possible) before easing himself into the finest Italian armchair.

"Nothing. I just think you're going way too public with this. You really wanna blow this up with a style, don't you?"

Jaehyun laughs heartily. He was indeed an attention-seeker and he enjoyed how people feared for their lives when crossing eyes with his own. It gave him relentless power no money in this world can buy, the never-ending satisfaction of instilling fear in the bones. He liked how he appeared as the devil himself and he could enjoy watching people burn in the pits of hell he created himself.

So, he stands up leaving empty glass resting against the oak table to approach a huge window showing the city that never sleeps peacefully as long is under his watch, even lights trembling in fear of being targeted by the mobster personally, everyone living in complete and utter trepidation keeps him sleep calmly at night. His voice as low as it can get triggers Yuta out of slumber.

"I enjoy how people fear me, Yuta. They should. Only then you have a mass under control, only then you dare to say they've fallen under authority. Cops. Easily corrupted, my friend. As long as I have them under my wing, this city and soon the entire country will be under my control for as long as I breathe."

The will for unlimited power excites him more than two women lying in his suite, completely naked and prepared to vent the pent up sexual frustration on them. Like in professional life, Jaehyun is a demanding bastard in bed. If you do not meet his requirements, you may start to count until your exile because making a demanding man tremble in ecstasy is hardly accomplishing. 

A man like Jaehyun is a pure animalistic, sadistic monster. What he demands is beyond achievable. 

"I don't feel like fucking two useless sluts tonight. Tell maids to escort them."

Yuta's quick ' _okay_ ' comes in reply before he stands up dialing Jaehyun's residence and exiting the room leaving his boss standstill and calm in observance of the city that never sleeps with both eyes closed. He knows they'll prepare a trap for him, already having a pick on who is participating in his downfall. Johnny, Jaehyun's personal right hand and hitman had him notified that the officer of Neo station is put to permanent sleep; body left on purpose in his cabinet. 

What surprise Jaehyun prepares will remain a mystery even to his own men for now.

His big plan is reaching closer to the finish line, and he'll do everything it takes to make sure no obstacle rolls on the road to his bourne.

He is prepared for war, and he hopes there is equivalent to himself on the opposite side just to keep the game more interesting. He hopes there's a hero in cape to oppose him equally passionate and lucid as he is.

Clock ticks off, his favorite part of the night. 11:40 - knock on the door sounds intimidating, and he knows who stands on the other side. He turns around with monotonous 'come in', doors slightly opening and revealing the guest of the night in its full glory, all dolled-up and prepared for what is to come.

"I'm honored you've invited me, Mr. Jung", boyish-looking lad speaks in a well-mannered way, docile and submissive just like Jaehyun likes them. Excitement riles him enough to take a few steps before the boy, taking off his blazer revealing broad shoulders in a skintight linen shirt and rolled-up sleeves. He sees the effect he has on the boy, and the grin widens to a sickening one. Predatory eyes observing its prey, waiting patiently to savor on its flesh until satisfying his hunger.

The boy looks intimidated, barely in his twenties. He likes them scared and cornered. 

"Bend over the desk, boy."

He obediently bends over the desk sensing the warmth coming on his left side where Jaehyun stands now, hands already placed on his hips in a firm and bruising grip. He dares not to yelp, he needs to be as motionless as the mobster likes him to be.

"Good boy, you're such a good boy for me."

Praises come one after another, lips coming close to the boy's ear, whispering all sadistic and dirty things making the latter squirm in fear and excitement. Jaehyun's laugh is all but evil - even the devil could envy the sound coming in waves as he allows himself to grip at boy's sides harder, enjoying the sounds of whimpers and painful yelps.

"Are you ready for me?"

The boy only nods not daring to respond verbally. Jaehyun doesn't like that so he presses his weight onto the boy completely cutting the air to his lungs poor boy desperately tries to fill with oxygen. 

"Say it.", he hisses but the boy remains silent. His hand comes in contact with the left buttocks making the latter scream in pain.

"Say it!"

Jaehyun screams.

"Y-yes, I a-am ready, Mr. J-Jung."

An evil chuckle falls of Jaehyun's lips, hands soothingly caressing the boy's sides. He's excited and hard as ever, member grinding against two buttocks slowly as he whispers in low voice.

"You're a good boy, _Jaemin-ah_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be really slow-burn. I hope you enjoy this chap.
> 
> Feedback is, of course, appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second account on AO3, and the first one is DrowningLetters where I have 2 fics to finish. The reason I've opened a new account is to divide my work based on a concept and the content. Basically, works under DrowningLetters are angsty but more like real-life focused topics, whereas here I'll be posting mafia aus, perhaps even sci-fi, fantasy-based fanfics. 
> 
> My origins come from A-sianF-fanfics where my username is shadowboxer. I used to be active there before and had like 3 fanfics of which only one was left, the rest were deleted due to some personal confrontation with people who couldn't stop molesting me.
> 
> MOVING ON, I've decided to open two accounts here so I really do hope you'll enjoy this work, and do not worry - I'll make sure to keep the frequency of updates as frequent as possible so I'll be updating all three fics at the same time.
> 
> Obviously, kudos and feedback is much welcome as it helps me and contributes majorly to many ideas I have and to further writing I'm hoping is improving within each update.
> 
> Please do not refrain yourselves from giving any suggestions that can help any work of mine, I appreciated every word I get <3<3<3


End file.
